NekoChan
by Wilkye
Summary: Une nouvelle arrivée parmi les scientifiques du QG, un grand intendant nommé Komui complètement frappé et bien aidé par un dénommé Bak, ça signifie forcément des ennuis, et il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui, Marian Cross. S'il avait su ...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Neko-chan**

**Auteur : Wilkye**

**Disclaimer : les persos sont pas à moi … sauf Abby et Yuushi.**

Note : par contre comme je suis un peu feignante je ne mettrais le disclaimer et le reste aussi que sur le premier chapitre … XD ! mais bien entendu ça s'applique aux suivants.

Voilouuuu bonne lecture à vous ^^

**_Neko-Chan: chapitre 1_**

Depuis quinze jours, l'ambiance au QG de l'ordre noir avait bien changée. Bak, après une visite éclair avait lâché sa bombe. Non, pas celle concernant Lenalee mais celle concernant un scientifique.

- Il devrait arriver dans quelques jours. Ses vacances se terminent dans une semaine. Le temps de tout régler et l'un de nos meilleurs éléments vous rejoindra.

Sans plus de précision, il était reparti en passant par l'Arche. Ainsi pendant une semaine, cette mutation avait été le sujet de nombreuses conversations et de nombreuses imaginations. Allait-il ressembler à Johny ou Tapp ? ou bien encore mieux, à Komui ? la simple pensée d'en avoir un second avait suffit pour faire s'évanouir la moitié des effectifs.

Car oui, cette simple idée, bien qu'imaginaire, signifiait le double de travail, qui déjà, les dépassait grandement. Bref autant dire que cette fois, même une apparition de Moïse pour fendre la mer de papier en deux n'était pas suffisante.

De plus, le petit colis qu'avait envoyé, ou plutôt apporté, Zùa il y a quelques jours les intriguait. En effet la jeune femme, bien que cherchant à voir Allen, avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de la part de ses kopaïs.

Reever qui regardait les initiales sur la blouse et le paquet se demandait bien comment s'appelait ce scientifique, car même au téléphone, Bak avait refusé de lâché le morceau, ajoutant simplement qu'il s'agissait d'une perle et ceux pour de nombreuses raisons. Une perle … comme s'ils n'en avaient pas déjà.

Kanda était la perle de la mauvaise humeur, Allen de la gloutonnerie, Miranda de la maladresse, Komui de la crétinerie, Krory de la dépression, Cross de l'alcoolisme et de la débauche, Lenalee de la douceur … bref ils en avaient déjà, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Ils étaient déjà beaux avec tout ça.

Regardant sa montre, il soupira et attrapa son soda au citron avant de descendre avec les autres à la porte de l'Arche. Komui y était déjà avec sa cadette et Allen en train de discuter, plutôt que de bosser.

- Oui, Cross ne devrait pas revenir avant quelques jours, confirma le grand intendant à Allen qui se détendit.

- Ouf, respira le Maudit.

- Bah alors ? on oublie de venir me chercher pour l'arrivée du nouveau ? rouspéta Lavi en claquant sur le dos d'Allen.

- Ah … désolé, s'excusa le blanc.

11h00 : l'arche s'alluma alors qu'un léger sifflement se faisait entendre. Le nouveau devait arriver.

Plus un bruit ne filtrait dans la salle où tous s'étaient regroupés autour de la porte. Komui envisagea un instant d'y rentrer pour l'accueillir mais une main passa la porte, dévoilant un gant et un énorme bracelet de cuir.

- Super on va se prendre un gore, souffla Reever en buvant un peu de son soda.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans l'arche avant qu'une conversation ne se fasse clairement entendre.

- Allez vas-y ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix. Et bon courage, ne nous oublie pas senseï !

- Vous êtes certain Bak-san ? demanda une autre voix

- Mais oui, allez ! ils t'attendent. Tu verras la masse de travail. prfff tu prieras pour nous revenir mouahahahahah

-Tss … baka, souffla l'autre voix. Bon, alors à bientôt … et vous continuez comme ça.

-HAÏ SENSEÏ !

La main repassa, suivie par un bras, du tissu, une jambe, puis un torse et enfin la personne entière. Nombre de personnes avaient cessée de chercher à comprendre lorsque la jambe était passée. Fine, galbée, recouverte d'un léger voile brillant, portant des bottes à talons et donnant sur une jupe.

Une femme, il s'agissait d'une femme pour le plus grand bonheur de certains et le grognement des machos.

- Bonjour, salua péniblement la nouvelle en se grattant la tête.

Reever la regarda, plongeant dans le bleu-vert océan de ses yeux, avant de détailler ses lèvres pulpeuses et roses. De longues mèches d'un gris bleuté lui tombaient sur le dos en deux couettes hautes, une poitrine assez conséquente, une taille fine, des jambes fuselées. Pas trop grande, ni trop petite … bref plutôt mignonne. Elle esquissa un sourire gêné en constatant le silence dans la pièce.

- Bak-san m'a informé de ma mutation au QG

- Enchanté, la salua Komui, je suis Komui le grand intendant.

Elle le regarda curieusement avant de lui serrer la main tout en étouffant un gloussement.

- Enchantée, Abigail Smith. J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien.

- PAS DE PROBLEME ! hurla Lavi en la saluant.

Lui répondant gentiment, elle souffla avant de plonger la main dans son sac.

- Hum … je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, mais j'ai quelques objets à donner à certaines personnes. Qui est Allen Walker ?

- Moi, sourit le blanc, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, on m'a confié ce jeu de cartes pour vous. On m'a également dit que vous étiez plutôt bon joueur, j'espère que l'on pourra jouer ensemble.

- Oh misère, grogna Lavi. Ma jolie, tu ferais mieux d'oublier, ce gars est un tricheur contrairement à moi qui suis un gentleman

Elle s'étouffa, avant de continuer comme si de rien n'était.

- Il y a aussi cela pour Lenalee Lee, souffla-t-elle en tendant un éventail chinois. Ah et Bak m'a donné cela pour un certain Kanda … il m'a seulement dit de faire attention avec lui.

Distribuant les présents et les sourires à tour de rôle, elle se présenta aux autres. Reever lui sourit lorsqu'elle lui serra la main doucement.

- Je suis Reever, le chef de la section scientifique, physicien.

- Enchantée, Abigail, chimiste.

- Oh non, gémit Johny en se terrant derrière son chef, un autre Komui

- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle

- Ça va encore plus exploser, pleura Russell

- Exploser ?

- Komui a le don de tout faire sauter, exploser, c'est un fou, lui expliqua Reever.

- Mais je ne fais rien exploser, se défendit-elle

- Encore heureux ! bon on a du travail, on te montrera ta chambre plus tard. Ramènes toi.

Suivant l'équipe, elle s'engouffra dans la salle où travaillaient ses nouveaux collègues avant de se figer.

- SAINTE MARIE MERE DE DIEU ! C'EST QUOI CE FOUTOIR ? s'exclama-t-elle en tenant Reever par la manche.

- Komui, répondit-il simplement. Ah oui, voilà ta blouse et ce paquet a été déposé pour toi par une gamine avec des lunettes et des nattes.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'avança à pas de loup jusqu'à la boite qu'elle ouvrit.

- Bon sang qu'ils sont idiots ces gamins, soupira-t-elle en souriant. Bon alors autant leur faire honneur.

Sortant de la boite quelques morceaux brillants, elle arrangea certains d'eux sur ses oreilles avant d'en placer un sur son sourcil gauche, un autre à son labret et à la grande surprise de l'équipe regarda les trois derniers.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Johny en la voyant dévisser le bout de l'un d'eux.

Elle se retourna et le regarda, dévoilant ses piercings avant de tirer la langue en même temps que la porte s'ouvrait sur Lavi. La regardant passer la tige de métal au milieu de son muscle rose, l'équipe s'étouffa avant de la voir pouffer.

- Ils ne vous ont pas dit que j'avais des piercings hein ? railla-t-elle

- Effectivement, on le savait pas, bafouilla Reever rouge comme une tomate en regardant l'argent se mouvoir sur sa langue.

- Eh bah maintenant c'est fait. Je mettrais les deux derniers plus tard.

- PARCE QU'IL Y EN A ENCORE ? s'exclama le rouquin en s'avançant vers elle

- Bah oui … le nez et le nombril.


	2. Chapter 2

_**NEKO-CHAN**_

Chapitre2:

Marian Cross était, de notoriété publique et internationale, le plus beau, le plus grand, le meilleur … bref le plus narcissique des exorcistes existants. Succombant sans la moindre résistance à de multiples tentations : femmes, alcool, argent … bref, de tous c'était le plus vicieux et déprimant des membres de l'ordre noir.

Cet homme à la toison d'un rouge flamboyant, au demi-masque et à l'égo surdimensionné était en ce moment même en marche vers le QG Central de l'organisation. Retour à la maison … après avoir pris de nombreuses cuites et profité de nombreuses femmes. Et s'il avait su ce qu'il lui arriverait, croyez-le ou non, il serait bien volontiers resté dans les bras de ces femmes.

En effet depuis pratiquement trois semaines qu'Abigail était arrivée, elle s'était intégrée sans le moindre problème à l'équipe qui choyait bien précieusement sa nouvelle perle. Pour le coup Bak leur avait fait un sacré cadeau de noël en avance. Bosseuse, joyeuse, souriante, agréable et gentille, elle avait charmé les scientifiques en quelques jours.

Ne reculant pas devant la masse de travail qui l'attendait, elle s'y était attelée immédiatement. De temps à autres au milieu des silences de ses périodes de travail, elle laissait échapper un éclat de rire à l'une des blagues de ses collègues avant de les rejoindre pour discuter joyeusement. Tous s'étaient habitués à la voir arriver, vêtue de l'une de ses petites robes sur laquelle elle passait sa blouse tout en jouant avec le piercing de son labret avant de plaquer un poing sur le crâne du superviseur pour le forcer à travailler. Bref que du bonheur !

Pourtant lorsqu'elle passa la porte ce matin, elle semblait énervée, et sans prendre le temps de passer sa blouse, elle s'engouffra dans le bureau de Komui en fanfare avant de plaquer son poing avec brutalité sur sa tête.

- AAAAAAIE ! rouspéta Komui en se relevant précipitamment. Abigail tu m'as fait mal.

- Moi aussi, grogna-t-elle en se frottant le poing.

- Gnhein ?

- Hier soir en partant, figurez vous que j'ai eut la bonne surprise de me retrouver les fesses par terre à cause de l'une de vos nombreuses fioles ! vous allez me faire le plaisir de nous aider à ranger votre merdier parce que sinon je passe tout par la fenêtre !

- NANNNN PAS CA ! pleura-t-il lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. PITIE ! J'AIDERAI !

- Alors allez-y ! MAINTENANT !

Passant en vitesse rapide dans la salle à côté, Komui s'attacha à faire ce qu'il avait repoussé depuis des années sous les regards étonnés des scientifiques. Reever soupira de bien être : enfin Komui se décidait à bosser ! Quelle merveille, aujourd'hui il neigerait malgré le soleil d'été qui brillait dans le ciel.

- Bien Komui je vous aide ! mais attention, la menace tiens toujours !

- Merci, lui souffla Wheeman en l'embrassant sur la joue comme le reste de l'équipe qui pleurait de joie.

- Pas de quoi, soupira-t-elle en attrapant quelques livres. C'est que je me suis vraiment fait mal sur sa fiole.

Pendant toute la matinée, elle s'activa avec Komui à entasser des livres par dizaines, puis par centaines en petits tas, qui finirent par devenir montagnes sur lesquelles elle montait pour remettre certains livres sur les étagères.

- Fais attention ! lui annonça Russell. C'est pas très stable !

- Merci Russell-san, je ferais attention promis.

Oui, décidément c'était un ange au même titre que Lenalee. La seule différence c'est que cet ange là semblait plus éveillé à certaine chose que la jeune sœur du grand intendant, qui pour l'instant se vidait de toutes ses larmes.

- Tu es une tortionnaire, pleurait-il

- Je ne serais pas forcé de vous obliger à le faire si vous faisiez tout en temps et en heure. Vous vous êtes foutu dans la panade vous-même. Ohhhh !

- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent Tapp, Johny, Russell et Wheeman en même temps

- On voit le parquet, s'exclama-t-elle en tendant son doigt vers le sol à ses pieds. Miracle !

- Les larmes de Komui reprirent de plus belle sous les fous rires des scientifiques. Reprenant son activité Abigail remonta sur les piles de livres avant de soupirer.

- Chef Reever, les livres sur les plantes du moyen âge je le mets avec ceux sur les plantes toxiques ou les plantes modernes ?

- Toxiques, soupira-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Merci de ton aide Abigail.

- Abby !

- Pardon ?

- Au QG d'Asie les autres m'appelaient Abby. C'est plus court à dire qu'Abigail.

- Ok … bon alors merci Abby.

Reprenant leurs activités sans un mot, certains partirent manger et revenaient, avant d'échanger la place avec d'autre et ainsi de suite. Komui qui avait été se restaurer avec Wheeman, retourna aider Abigail dans le nettoyage qu'elle lui avait imposé, alors qu'elle n'était pas descendue pour déjeuner, au grand damne de Jerry qui avait trouvé en elle, une personne avec qui parler cuisine, puisqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait beaucoup faire des gâteaux autrefois.

- Tu ne vas pas déjeuner ? lui demanda Reever en rentrant dans la salle.

- J'ai pris des cookies ça suffit pour l'instant. Je mangerais mieux ce soir, grogna-t-elle en chassant la poussière d'un livre avant de le placer.

- Ohhhhhh, s'étonna Komui en courant vers une fiole au sol.

- DOUCEMENT ! lui hurla Reever en le voyant s'avancer dangereusement vite de la pile où Abby se trouvait en équilibre.

- Je pensais l'avoir perdue celle-là, s'exclama-t-il en prenant en main une fiole où reposait un liquide d'une rouge carmin

- Ça serait rangé, grommela la jeune femme en regardant sous elle. En plus y'a même pas d'étiquette comment voulez vous savoir ce que c'est ? ça pourrait aussi bien être du poison qu'une potion sérum de vérité !

- Ça existe ? s'étonna Reever en la regardant étonné.

- Rien n'est impossible pour les chimistes de l'ordre. Il suffit seulement de savoir le faire.

- Et toi tu le sais ?

- Ça se pourrait oui … bien, tiens c'est quoi ça ? s'exclama-t-elle en voyant un livre sur une pile plus loin.

- Attention, souffla Russell en la voyant tendre le bras.

La pile bougeait doucement sous elle, grimpant à quatre patte sur une autre, elle s'avança lentement sur les montagnes de livres. La porte s'ouvrit en fracas, la faisant sursauter légèrement avant qu'elle ne continue sa tache. Autrement dit, attraper ce livre.

- Bien le bonjour les minables ! dis moi Komui j'ai à te parler ! s'exclama l'arrivant en traversant à grandes enjambées la salle. Oh tiens y'a du parquet en dessous ? c'est la première fois qu'on le voit !

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Maréchal Cross ? demanda l'intendant en le regardant avancer vers lui.

Posant un coude sur un livre, il bouscula la pile de derrière la faisant bouger fortement alors que les scientifiques retenaient leurs souffles. Abigail qui avait récupérer le livre se tenait debout sur cette même pile.

- Ohhhhh … ohhhhh nonnnnnn … euh … help me please?

Bougeant des bras pour retrouver l'équilibre, elle se sentit partir en arrière avant de se pencher en avant. La pile vacilla poussant Cross à lever la tête pour découvrir la jeune femme perchée qui tentait de reprendre l'équilibre. Un livre glissa, puis un second et toute la pile s'écroula. Bref, ce qui auparavant était une montagne de livre empilés n'était plus qu'un gros tas.

- WWWWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla Abigail toujours en équilibre sur son livre.

- ABBY ! hurlèrent les scientifiques avant de se stopper en la voyant descendre debout sur un livre comme si elle skiait.

- UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! crisa-t-elle en voyant se rapprocher dangereusement vite les deux hommes qui la regardaient les yeux grands ouverts.

Il n'y eut qu'un grand vacarme lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent tous les trois, un nuage de fumée puis un bruit de goutte. Quelque chose gouttait sur le sol. Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, Abigail regarda autour d'elle avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule. Tournant la tête, elle découvrit Reever qui semblait inquiet.

- Tout va bien ?

- Je crois …

- Et vous Komui ?

- Euh … oui

- Et vous maréchal ?

- …

- Maréchal ?

- Ohoh …, paniqua Komui en regardant sa fiole.

Le verre en était brisé, le liquide ne s'y trouvait plus et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille pour lui.

- Maréchal ? tenta-t-il à son tour.

- Mâwouuu ?

- Mâwouuu ? répéta Abigail. Il parle qu'elle langue votre type ?

De nombreux scientifiques s'étaient attroupés autour d'eux pour chasser le nuage de poussière qui s'était formé à la chute d'Abby et des deux hommes. Et ce qu'ils découvrirent promettait bien des souffrances à venir au superviseur.

Au milieu des vêtements du Maréchal Cross, se trouvait un chat balinais d'un roux éclatant. La moitié de sa tête était blanche où deux lignes de couleur rousse formaient une croix dont le centre était son œil droit. Les yeux d'un noir rougeâtre regardaient autour de lui d'un air interrogateur.

- Maréchal ? tenta Komui en pâlissant.

- Mroww ?

- Oh nonnnnnnn, pleura l'intendant.

Cross lui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il avait beau répondre aux autres débiles, ceux là l'appelaient toujours.

- Intendant, appela la jeune femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, c'est quoi ça ?

- Euh …, cafouilla Komui alors que les autres s'éloignaient en prévision de ce qui allait ce passer, le maréchal Cross?

- Je parlais de votre mixture bizarroïde, pas de ce chat ! et d'ailleurs comment un chat pourrait-il être un maréchal … exorciste de surcroit !

Un chat ? Cross la regarda comme si elle était cinglée. Depuis quand était-il un chat ? c'était un magnifique spécimen de l'espèce humaine à n'en pas douter ! levant sa main sur son front, il sentit le contact de poils doux sous sa main, le poussant à sursauter avant de regarder son bras.

- MWARRRRROOOOOO ! s'exclama-t-il

Des poils le recouvraient, ils avaient des coussinets et Komui tentait de s'éloigner. Que c'était-il passé ? ce maudit intendant allait souffrir, que lui avait-il fait encore ?


	3. Chapter 3

_**NEKO-CHAN **_

chapitre 3:

Un raffut monstre s'élevait dans la salle de la section scientifique, étonnant les trouveurs et autres exorcistes qui passaient devant. Lenalee qui était accompagnée de Lavi et Allen s'inquiétait pour son frère qui était à l'intérieur. Et plus téméraire que les autres décida d'ouvrir la porte.

- NON ! hurla Reever en la poussant dehors avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

S'écroulant le long de la porte, il respira enfin. Depuis un quart d'heure, Komui était poursuivi par un Maréchal-chat qui semblait vouloir le scalper vivant et en faire de la pâté pour chien, alors que les scientifiques tentaient de les stopper. Abigail qui n'était toujours pas revenu parmi les vivants depuis l'attaque de Cross sur Komui ne bougeait pas, restant assise au sol alors que toute la pièce avait été retournée.

- Que se passe-t-il Reever-san ? demanda Allen en s'accroupissant devant lui.

- Deux malades. Vaut mieux pas entrer et rester dehors.

- AIE ! OUILLE ! UWAHHHH ! hurlait Komui depuis l'intérieur.

- NII-SAN !

- LENALEE ! pleura Komui alors que Reever s'était relevé pour empêcher la porte de s'ouvrir.

Un pied sur le mur et l'autre sur la porte, il tirait de toutes ses forces dans sa direction pour éviter que le grand intendant puisse s'échapper.

- NON ! AIE ! MARECHAL ! OUILLE ! CA SUFFIT ! ITAI !

- Maréchal ? répéta Allen

- Oui Maréchal, souffla Wheeman en continuant de retenir la porte sous les fous rires de Lavi. On a eut un petit souci à cause de Komui …

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Une expérience qui a mal tourné !

- Houlà …, rigola Lavi. Etonnant.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, les scientifiques tentaient par tous les moyens d'arrêter le chat en furie et le grand intendant qui courait partout. Abigail qui revenait peu à peu à la vie, les suivit un instant d'un regard lointain avant d'ouvrir les yeux de stupéfaction. Komui avait le béret en miette, les vêtements n'étaient guère mieux, son visage couvert de griffure comme ses mains et toutes parties de peau exposée … mais surtout poursuivi par un chat qui semblait vouloir l'étriper.

Se relevant, elle attrapa Komui par le col et le balança derrière elle avant de sauter sur le chat.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla Komui en faisant un vol plané.

- MAOUUUUUUU ! rugit le chat Cross en sentant un poids se poser sur lui.

- INTENDANT ?

- NII-SAN !

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur Lenalee et les trois hommes qui découvraient devant eux un carnage. Sur les tables les documents volaient dans tous les sens, les scientifiques étaient couverts de blessures et haletaient au sol. Komui était étalé sur un amas de livre et semblait particulièrement amoché tout en étant dans une autre galaxie où les Komurins dirigeaient le paradis. Et enfin au milieu de tout ce carnage, une silhouette d'où s'échappaient quelques feulements bougeait doucement. Repliée sur elle-même, le derrière en l'air pratiquement, Abigail tentait non pas d'étouffer le félin mais bien de l'obliger à se calmer.

- Abigail ? c'est bon ? où il est l'enragé ?

Plongeant son bras sous elle, elle attrapa le chat par la peau du cou et se releva avant de le hisser à hauteur de visage.

- NOM DE DIEU SALE MATOU ! REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT !

Reever écarquilla les yeux, de même que toutes les personnes présentes. Apparemment Cross allait se prendre un sacré savon.

- J'AI MIS MA MATINEE POUR TRIER CES BOUQUINS ET CES PAPIERS ET TOI EN UN QUART D'HEURE TU FOUS UN BORDEL MONSTRE PIRE QUE L'INTENDANT ! TU VEUX QUE JE DEMANDE A JERRY DE NOUS FAIRE UN RAGOUT DE CHAT POUR LE SOUPER OU QUOI ? SALETE DE CHAT ! JE VAIS DEVOIR TOUT RECOMMENCER ET SANS KOMUI EN PLUS !

Le chat la regardait, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise alors qu'un doigt s'évertuait de lui taper sur le crâne ce qui l'énervait fortement d'ailleurs. Ouvrant la bouche, il l'attrapa lorsqu'il allait se reposer sur sa tête. Ne touchait pas Cross qui le voulait et même s'il ne tapait pas les femmes, il n'allait pas se gêner de la mordre vu ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- ITAI ! ENRAGE !

- Abby ? calme-toi, c'est de la faute à l'intendant tu sais, souffla Reever en arrivant à ses côtés. Maréchal calmez vous, on va bien trouver une solution.

- MROWWW !

- Hein ?

Les trois exorcistes derrière eux les regardaient comme des cinglés. Il faut dire qu'il parlait à un chat en l'appelant Maréchal, lequel chat semblait répondre.

- Je suis certain que Komui ne l'a pas fait exprès. Et puis c'est aussi de votre faute, vous avez donné un coup de coude sur la pile où Abby était en équilibre. Reconnaissez-le au moins!

- Maooooo …

- Mauvaise foi, soupira la jeune femme qui semblait s'être légèrement calmée et qui tenait Cross un peu mieux.

Un peu mieux signifiant qu'il était couché sur son bras alors qu'elle le coinçait de l'autre.

- Intendant ? appela Reever.

- Mmmh ? soupira celui-ci dans un état second.

- C'était quoi cette potion ?

- … un somnifère …

- … UN QUOI ? cria Abigail. Bah c'était pas au point ! rigola-t-elle avant de sentir les griffes du chat se planter dans son bras. Aie ! eh ! ça fait mal !

- Reever-san … Abigail … qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Allen d'un air inquiet.

En entendant cette voix, le maréchal se terra un peu plus dans les bras de la jeune scientifique. Pas question que son idiot de disciple le voit dans cet état. Imaginez un peu ! il pourrait lui faire les pires crasses ! plutôt mourir que de le laisser le voir ainsi !

- Le Maréchal Cross est revenu cet après midi, annonça-t-il en désinfectant les blessures de Komui.

Cross se tendit, enfonçant à nouveau ses griffes dans la peau sous lui. Qu'il se taise ce crétin à barbiche ! qu'il se taise !

- Aie ! vous me faites mal ! arrêtez !

- Il est venu pour parler à Komui et depuis ce matin, il était occupé à ranger avec Abby, il a trouvé une potion … le somnifère, sauf que Cross à fait basculer la pile de livre où elle était et l'a fait tomber … sur eux.

- Et ? demanda Lavi qui regardait la hauteur des dernières piles de livres encore debout en se disant que depuis le bas il devait voir sous la jupe de la scientifique.

- La fiole s'est brisée sur Cross … voilà le résultat.

- Quel résultat ? demandèrent les trois exorcistes.

Se tournant face à eux, Abigail découvrit à leur vue, le chat qu'elle tenait dans ses bras en souriant. Allen le regarda un instant avant d'attraper Timcampy qui voltigeait au dessus du félin, histoire qu'il ne se fasse pas manger. Etrangement ses poils étaient de la même couleur que les cheveux de son maitre et il portait une marque semblable à son masque. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard la vérité lui sauta aux yeux, le faisant pâlir en se reculant.

- Oh … ahahahahah!

- ALLEN ? hurlèrent les deux autres surpris par son éclat de rire.

- MROWWWW ! miaula le chat en se jetant sur lui toutes griffes dehors.

- AIE ! MAITRE ARRÊTEZ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! AIE !

- MAITRE ?

- MARECHAL ! hurla Reever avant de voir la main d'Abigail l'attraper par la peau du cou.

- En voilà des manières Maréchal, souffla-t-elle en le serrant contre elle à nouveau. Cessez de vouloir sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Ça va aller Allen ?

- Oui merci, souffla-t-il en essuyant les larmes consécutives à son fou rire. Bah ça alors … Maitre si je m'attendais à ça prfffmouahahaha !

- Maooooo, gronda Cross.

Komui s'était relevé et remettait ce qui restait de son béret en place lorsqu'il prit la parole.

- Bon je crois que je vais devoir fabriquer l'antidote …

- Il en existe un ? demanda Lavi qui se retenait de rire.

- J'espère en tout cas, souffla Komui alors qu'Abby serrait de nouveau le chat qui voulait s'échapper de sa prise. Mais en attendant il va falloir s'en occuper. Moi je passe !

- Maou !

- Je crois qu'il est d'accord pour pas aller avec vous, souffla Allen. Moi je pars en mission avec Lavi, impossible aussi, désolé Maitre.

- Maouuuu !

- Mais non c'est pas une excuse ! c'est vrai !

- Tu le comprends ? s'étonna Reever

- Un peu ouais …, grogna Allen. C'est mon maitre quand même.

- Hors de question qu'il aille avec Lenalee, pleura Komui

- Sister complex le retour, soupira Lavi. Je suppose que les scientifiques n'ont pas que ça a faire non plus et Reever-san pareil.

- Je suis allergique aux poils de chat, c'est pire, soupira le chef de la section.

- Moi je veux bien m'en occuper, intervint Abigail.

- QUOI ? hurlèrent tous les hommes présents.

Le maréchal releva la tête, se vautrant littéralement la figure dans sa poitrine avant de s'y blottir davantage en la regardant.

- Bah oui … après tout c'est un peu à cause de moi qu'il est comme ça si j'avais sauté au lieu de lui foncer dedans, ça serait pas arrivé.

- Mais …, bafouilla Reever. Tu sais de qui on parle ?

- D'un membre de l'Ordre non ? faut bien s'entraider … et puis apparemment ça arrange tout le monde si c'est moi qui le prends.

- Exactement ! approuva Komui. Félicitations tu t'en occuperas ! bon moi je vais aller chercher la formule que j'avais utilisée pour créer ça …

Partant le chat dans ses bras en même temps que Komui, Abigail se dirigea vers sa chambre. Dans la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter tous les trois, une sorte de malaise planait dans l'air.

- Dites … elle est au courant que c'est un pervers ? souffla Lavi

- …

- Ça veut dire non ? demanda Allen

- …

- Je crois que c'est ça, grogna Wheeman. La pauvre va à sa perte … bien qu'elle ne semble pas avoir peur de lui. J'avoue que la voir l'engueuler comme tout à l'heure était amusant.

Cross était collé dans les bras de la jeune femme. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ici, depuis quand était-elle là et d'où venait-elle ? Question qu'il lui poserait lorsque cet abruti fini de Komui lui aurait rendu son apparence d'origine et après qu'il lui ait réglé son compte. Tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, Abigail se stoppa devant une porte.


	4. Chapter 4

Bijour, bijour ... bon alors voilà le chapitre 4 ...

merci à Lilo et Rose-eliade pour leurs reviews, en espérant que la suite vous plaisent toujours autant ^^

bien je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre. bonne lecture et merci encore des reviews

_**NEKO-CHAN**_

Chapitre 4:

- Bon alors là c'est ma chambre Maréchal, je sais pas si vous trouverez de quoi vous satisfaire, mais jusqu'à ce que vous redeveniez normal dirons-nous, vous logerez ici. Ok ?

- Mawouu.

- J'ai rien compris, souffla-t-elle en tournant sa clé dans la serrure pour faire pivoter la porte.

Regardant ce qui serait ses nouveaux appartements pour quelques jours seulement, il l'espérait du moins, il découvrit une pièce claire où se trouvaient une armoire, un bureau où étaient posés quelques papiers, une étagère couverte de livre, une coiffeuse, un fauteuil bleu roi et une causeuse du même bleu. Pas de lit, remarqua-t-il.

- Mraouuu ?

- Hum ? demanda-telle en le posant sur la causeuse.

Retirant sa blouse de scientifique, elle la plaça dans l'armoire avant de s'avancer vers le mur en bois face à la fenêtre. Retirant deux attaches, elle attrapa le panneau de bois qui lui tombait dessus avant de le laisser descendre au sol doucement, dévoilant un lit.

- MAOU ?

- Ah … vous avez faim ? c'est ça ? ou soif peut être …

Le chat secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de montrer le lit d'une patte.

- Quoi ? oui … c'est un lit. Je trouvais ça plus avantageux, ça gagne de l'espace. Ça vous gêne ?

- Mowww …

- Vous pouvez pas essayer de parler une langue que je connais ? parce que sérieusement j'y pige rien !

Il avait beau essayer de parler tout ce qui lui sortait de la bouche c'était ces miaulements stupides. Il la regarda s'accroupir devant lui et mettre son visage au même niveau que sa tête. Il put enfin la détailler correctement. Des traits fins et féminins, des cils épais et longs qui bordaient des yeux d'un bleu-vert profond, des lèvres claires qui n'appelaient qu'au baiser, une peau laiteuse au grain fin … ma foi, s'il devait cohabiter avec elle ça lui allait plutôt bien ! Dommage pour le coup qu'elle ne soit pas un chat elle aussi …. Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait quelques trous sur la peau.

S'appuyant sur elle, il posa sa patte droite sous sa lèvre, la faisant sursauter.

- Qu'y a-t-il Maréchal ? oh ! merci de m'y faire penser effectivement ! je l'avais retiré pour le désinfecter. Je vais le remettre et je reviens.

- Disparaissant dans la salle de bain, elle revint avec toute sa collection de piercing qu'elle avait retiré. Les replaçant un à un, sous le regard attentif du chat, elle soupira.

- Vous avez quelques choses contre les piercings ? lui demanda-t-elle avant de placer son piercing sur sa langue.

Le chat secoua la tête, désignant d'une patte puis de l'autre ses oreilles où pendaient ses anneaux. Non, il n'avait rien contre les piercings au contraire, surtout quand il voyait où elle mettait le dernier qu'elle tenait. Posant tranquillement sa main sur la tête du chat, elle se mit à le cajoler tranquillement.

- Vous avez soif ?

Le chat nia d'un signe de tête

- Faim peut être ?

Il nia à nouveau.

- Vous êtes fatigués ?

De nouveau il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Vous connaissez le morse ?

Il nia à nouveau avant de se tendre puis de lui monter sur les jambes pour secouer vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas. Le visage de la femme s'éclaira.

- Parfait ! alors vous me répondrez et me parlerez en morse d'accord ? je le comprends, une chance pour vous. Ah oui et attendez … venez, dit-elle en le prenant à nouveau dans ses bras pour le poser sur sa coiffeuse.

Attrapant un collier avec une clochette, elle le passa autour de son cou sous son regard courroucé.

- MAOOOOW !

- Mais c'est pour vous entendre arriver ! que je ne vous écrase pas si jamais lorsque je rentrerai de la salle vous dormiez sur le lit. Et puis vous êtes plutôt mignon avec ça !

Heureusement qu'il avait une bonne couche de poil, car même en chat, il pouvait se sentir rougir de honte et de contentement à la fois. Il était mignon tout le temps !

- Vous pouvez me dire comment vous vous appelez ? demanda-t-elle

Il lui répondit en morse, se présentant comme Marian Cross.

- Je suis Abigail Smith. Bien j'ai un peu faim, vu que je n'ai pas énormément mangé à midi. Vous voulez m'accompagner au réfectoire ?

Le chat s'élança, lui atterrissant aux pieds et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je crois que ça veut dire oui, souffla Abby en ouvrant.

Le chat marchait à ses côtés tout le long du chemin, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au réfectoire, il vit la terre s'éloigner sous ses pattes pour atterrir sur le bar derrière lequel se tenait Jerry.

- Bien le bonjour Abigail. Alors ? que veux-tu aujourd'hui ? dis moi tout.

- Hum euh …

Cross se posa à ses côtés en la regardant curieux. Comment mangeait-elle ? Détaillant sa silhouette, il en déduisit à sa taille, qu'elle ne devait manger que des légumes à l'eau et rien de très gras ou sucré …

- De la blanquette, de la charlotte aux fraises et si possible aussi un chou à la crème. Vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle au chat qui la fixait surpris.

- Oh ? … qui est ce joli minou ? il est à toi ?

- … si on veut !

- Tu veux du lait mon mignon ?

Prends moi pour un con, songea Cross. Je suis un maréchal, pas un môme brailleur de trois piges ! je suis grand déjà ! pas de lait ! Glissant un regard à sa « propriétaire », il se mit à taper de la patte sur le bois.

- Il dit qu'il veut du cognac, et du roastbeef …

- Du cognac ? pour un chat ?

- Il est spécial ! sourit la jeune scientifique. Ah oui et j'aimerais une limonade pour moi s'il te plait Jerry.

- Pas de problème, je te fais tout ça … et pour toi aussi euh … c'est quoi son nom à ton chat ?

Ne lui dit pas Cross par pitié, j'ai déjà eut assez d'atteinte à ma fierté pour toute ma vie aujourd'hui, songea le Maréchal en se cachant la tête entre ses pattes

- Marian, glissa-t-elle

Il leva la tête vers elle, toujours une patte sur lui.

- Marian ? c'est amusant comme nom pour un chat, glissa le cuisto lorsqu'elle le prit dans ses bras pour aller s'asseoir plus loin sur une table seule.

- Vous m'en devez une Maréchal, car je suppose que vous n'aimeriez pas que tout le monde sache qui vous êtes n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça alors qu'elle lui grattait derrière l'oreille, quand soudain il se mit à ronronner. Ouvrant tous les deux de grands yeux, elle explosa de rire, faisant se retourner vers eux tous les regards, alors que lui Maréchal-chat de son état, aurait volontiers voulu disparaitre dans un trou de souris. Voilà qu'il ronronnait …

- Ah Abby tu es là ! s'exclama Reever en rentrant dans le réfectoire pour se poser vers elle accompagné de Miranda.

- Bonsoir Miranda, vous allez bien aujourd'hui ? comment s'est passé votre mission ?

- Plutôt pas mal. Oh, il est beau ce chat !

- Hum … gné … tu lui as mis un grelot ? s'étonna le scientifique avant de glousser. Oh vous êtes beau comme tout !

- MAWOOOOU !

- AIE !

- Ça suffit, grogna Abby en attrapant le chat pour le caler sur ses jambes. Komui a retrouvé la formule ?

- Hum à peu près … il a un problème la fin a été rongée par les souris de son entrepôt.

- Tss … et je suppose qu'en temps que chimiste je vais devoir aller l'aider.

- Mraaao ?

- Le morse … je comprends pas !

Plantant ses griffes sur le tissu sous lui, il le ramena un peu plus haut avant de lui faire comprendre en morse sur sa peau, sous les regards envieux de certains hommes, gêné de Miranda, et méfiant de Reever.

- Ah … et bien oui, je suis chimiste. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

Le chat nia de la tête.

- Hum … Abigail, tu sais que c'est un pervers ?

- Pardon ?

- MAOOO !

Ah non, qu'il se taise lui. Il avait l'occasion d'aborder une femme sous un nouveau jour, alors qu'il ne casse pas tout en lui disant qu'il profitait des femmes. En plus elle avait la peau douce, alors ça allait bien là. Sautant sur la table il planta ses griffes dans la main du physicien, le poussant à jurer fortement.

- Marian, ça suffit ! gronda sa propriétaire alors que Jerry lui apportait son repas et celui du chat.

- J'ai coupé le roastbeef en petit morceau pour lui … ça ira ?

- Oui Jerry, merci, lui répondit la chimiste en attaquant son repas rapidement.

- Me dis pas qu'il boit du cognac, souffla Miranda en regardant le verre que lapait Cross.

- Si … c'est ce qu'il voulait.

- Au fait, tu nous as dis que tu étais chimiste, mais tu as une spécialité ? demanda Reever en bandant sa main.

- Hmoui, répondit-elle en avalant son repas. Le virus Akuma.

- PARDON ? hurlèrent les deux personnes qui se tenaient face à elle.

- Ma mission principale au QG Asiatique était de chercher un moyen de le rendre inefficace sur le corps humain … et je dois bien avouer que c'est assez complexe. En ce moment je me bats avec le composant mystère numéro 45. Et vous dépêchez vous de manger un peu, j'aimerais aller me coucher rapidement. Une grosse journée m'attend demain, contrairement à d'autres …


	5. Chapter 5

Comme de bien entendu ...les persos sont toujours pas à moi T-T sauf Abby ... et Yuushi!

bonne lecture à tous ^^

_**NEKO-CHAN**_

POV Cross :

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse autant manger en la voyant comme ça. Allen et elle semble avoir le même appétit en ce qui concerne les desserts. C'est surement une nerveuse ! et voilà … de retour dans cette chambre … impersonnelle presque. Moi au moins dans la mienne j'ai une armoire remplie de bouteille. D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué en revenant qu'on était passé devant.

Voilà qu'elle me pose sur la causeuse à nouveau j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle me prend pour un chat. D'accord j'en ai l'apparence mais pas l'esprit ! Debout ma jolie, je suis Cross le Magnifique. Elle ouvre la porte de son armoire et en sort quelques affaires … elle va se changer ? miam … ouvres grand tes yeux mon bon Marian.

- Je vais me laver, je peux vous laisser ici ? vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Un peu ouais que j'ai besoin de quelque chose …

- Me soulager !

- Pardon ? je vous ai dit d'utiliser le morse !

Maudit miaulement … enfin non, parce que vu le caractère qu'elle a l'air d'avoir, je suis certain que si j'avais put parler je me serais pris le mur en pleine face. Je soupire avant de m'allonger sous son regard interrogateur. Bah quoi ? c'est franchement déprimant pour moi de finir en miteux !

- Bon alors j'y vais, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez besoin Maréchal d'accord ?

Mais oui, mais oui t'en fait pas ! la regardant passer dans sa salle de bain, je fronce les sourcils … enfin j'espère parce que c'est mon intention. Après tout, il faut bien que je me lave moi aussi, pas question que je me lèche comme un vulgaire chat de gouttière.

Sautant au sol, je m'avance vers la porte entrouverte et entend le bruit caractéristique du tissu qui tombe. Risquant un coup d'œil dans l'ouverture, je la vois qui rentre dans son bain … mouais on peut faire ça non ?

POV Abigail

Un bon bain dieu merci que ça fait du bien. Vu la journée je crois que j'en avais besoin. Fermant les yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière je sens quelque chose me frôler la main. C'est doux … puis un contact plus précis se fait sur ma peau me poussant à sursauter en regardant ce qu'il se passe.

Le chat est là, poussant ma main d'une patte en me regardant comme s'il voulait me faire comprendre quelque chose.

- Vous avez un problème Maréchal ?

Il miaule … mais il comprend au moins quand je lui dis que je ne parle pas le chat ? ou alors il le fait exprès. Ma main remonte pour le câliner, alors que j'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il veut …

- OHHH ! VOUS VOULEZ VOUS LAVER ? m'exclamai-je lorsqu'il pointa la baignoire de sa queue panachée. Mais vous savez que les chats n'aiment pas l'eau ?

Il me lance un regard mauvais … désolé …

- C'est vrai j'oubliais … pardon. Bon allez venez, mais vous ne me griffez pas d'accord ?

Mais oui, quoi de plus naturel que de prendre mon bain avec un chat maréchal … tss sérieusement je deviens barge.

- Mazette c'est pas possible, soupirai-je en plongeant doucement le chat dans l'eau.

POV Normal

Cross barbotait doucement dans le liquide chaud jusqu'à aller se coller à elle qui le regardait gentiment.

- L'eau n'est pas trop chaude pour vous Maréchal ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il se colla à elle. Vous voulez que je vous mette du savon ? je vous préviens il est à la vanille …

Le Maréchal se frotta davantage à elle encore. Peu lui importait de sentir la vanille, après tout, il prenait son bain avec elle. Lorsqu'elle ressortie de la baignoire un quart d'heure plus tard, il se bénit mentalement d'avoir un tel contrôle de lui car faisant fi de sa nudité, elle était sortit sans préambule, sans prévenir et surtout sans rien cacher de son corps.

Découvrant le diamant qui brillait à son nombril, Cross se lécha les babines avant de la voir s'enrouler dans une serviette et en prendre une autre pour l'enrouler dedans. Se laissant faire, il recommença à ronronner dans ses bras, avant de la voir s'approcher de lui avec un peigne.

- Il va falloir vous brosser je suis désolée ... mais vous avez les poils longs.

S'enfuyant pour se cacher sous l'armoire, il lui échappa avant de l'entendre soupirer. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'il se décida à sortir son museau de sous le bois prudemment. Elle était assise devant son bureau, à lire un document où il pouvait distinguer de nombreuses formules chimiques toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres.

Se faufilant jusqu'à elle doucement, il longea sa jambe, la poussant à le regarder. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus se retenir … après tout, tout le monde avait besoin de se soulager. Miaulant, il lui fit comprendre en morse avant de la voir se tendre puis se pencher pour l'attraper et sortir précipitamment de la chambre avec lui sous son bras.

- REEVER-SAN ! Hurla-t-elle depuis le couloir avant de débouler dans la salle où travaillaient encore certains de ses collègues qui se mirent à rougir en la voyant.

- ABBY ? MAIS T'ES EN PYJAMA !

- Ah .. euh oui, bon bref ! il me faut une caisse ! je peux pas le mettre dehors avec le temps de merde qu'il fait ! alors aidez moi s'il vous plait ! il a envie d'aller aux toilettes !

- Bah mets-le sur les WC ! proposa Johny.

- Mais il va tomber … aidez moi s'il vous plait !

- Bon viens avec moi, soupira Russell. On va bien trouver quelque chose.

Wheeman échangea un regard avec les autres, il avait bien vu le Maréchal qui se faisait cajoler par la jeune femme, mais il n'avait pas rêvé son pyjama si ?

- J'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu hein ? grogna-t-il

- Euh … ouais je crois … si vous parlez d'un caleçon noir et d'un débardeur, je dis oui.

- Avec son piercing, ajouta Tapp

- Et un tatouage …

- Alors oui … j'ai bien vu. Mais elle veut se faire sauter dessus ou quoi ? est-elle totalement inconsciente ? enfin heureusement que Russell est avec elle.

La porte se rouvrit sur la jeune femme qui se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil de travail. Russell s'occupait de Cross pour l'instant. Soufflant fortement elle s'appuya coudes sur la table, la tête entre les mains. Dire que le Maréchal venait de la faire courir comme une folle dans le QG. Fermant les yeux, elle ignora les regards interrogateurs de ses collègues avant de plaquer fortement son poing sur le bois, réveillant certains d'eux par la même occasion

- MAIS OUI ! s'exclama-t-elle en arrachant le stylo sur l'oreille de son chef et en attrapant un papier. CO+3H2 =H2O+CH4 BON SANG COMMENT J'AI PUT PASSER A COTE DE CA ?

La porte se rouvrit sur Russell qui accompagné du chat d'un roux puissant les regardaient interrogateur, alors qu'Abigail s'était jetée sur la table en parlant chimie et maths à n'en plus pouvoir. Serpentant jusqu'à elle, Cross frôla ses chevilles pour lui signaler son retour, la poussant à le regarder en souriant.

- Maréchal j'ai une bonne nouvelle, j'ai découvert mon ingrédient secret ! lui déclara-t-elle en lui caressant la tête.

Il miaula, avant de la voir retourner à sa feuille où elle s'activait à écrire des formules et calculs compliqués. Tournant la tête, il rencontra les regards jaloux de certains hommes présents dans la pièce. Souriant intérieurement, il se colla davantage à elle, se frottant contre ses jambes pâles et finement sculptées avant de planter un regard dangereux dans ceux des autres hommes.

Et message était on ne peut plus clair « elle est à moi, pas touche ». évidemment qu'il en ferait son goûter une fois redevenu humain, alors là ils pouvaient compter dessus.

- Profiteur, lui souffla Wheeman. Alors cet ingrédient ? demanda-t-il à Abby.

- Secret défense, lui sourit-elle en prenant Cross dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle tout en emportant sa feuille. Merci Russell pour m'avoir aidé, j'espère que tout s'arrangera demain. Bonne nuit les garçons.

- Bonne nuit Abby !

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans la chambre de la jeune femme, elle coinça sa feuille griffonnée entre les pages d'un bouquin, avant de poser Cross sur le fauteuil.

- Bonne nuit Maréchal, lui glissa-t-elle en lui caressant la tête une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers son lit.

Seulement Cross ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il avait beau être un chat, il voulait dormir dans un lit. Aussi lorsqu'elle se fut glissée sous les couvertures, il sauta agilement sur le sol, avant de s'avancer à pas de loup vers le lit et sauter dessus, la poussant à tourner la tête dans sa direction.

- Peur d'être seul ? murmura-t-elle.

Cross ne fit que lui donner un léger coup de tête, avant de se caler dans ses bras, Abigail dormant en position du fœtus. Bien au chaud dans l'étreinte de la petite brunette, Cross soupira. Au final, être un chat n'était pas si mal que ça.

* * *

><p>pour ceux qui se pose la question ... la formule chimique existe vraiment ... me demandez pas ce que c'est par contre U_U je m'en souviens plus XD.<p>

sur ce ... au prochain chapitre ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_**NEKO-CHAN**_

Lorsque le soleil perça par la fenêtre de la chambre, Cross grogna avant d'ouvrir un œil difficilement. Un bras était passé sur lui légèrement, de longues mèches de cheveux s'étalaient sur le matelas, un souffle chaud et régulier s'élevait contre son oreille. Tournant la tête dans cette direction, il trouva la jeune chimiste endormie.

Glissant souplement de sous le bras, il s'étira, avant de s'asseoir devant elle. Posant une patte sur sa joue, il soupira en la voyant froncer les yeux avant de chasser la patte doucement. Au moins, il avait dormi au chaud, bien enroulé contre sa poitrine, mais là, il avait faim, soif et envie de se dégourdir les pattes.

Soupirant de tout son être, il s'avança vers elle et lui lécha le bout du nez, la poussant à pouffer doucement. Il recommença et elle aussi, ce son lui plaisait bien, aussi ne s'en lassait-il pas vraiment.

- Maréchal ça suffit ça chatouille, murmura-t-elle en ouvrant un œil.

- Mraouuu ?

- Il est quelle heure ? soupira-t-elle en se retournant vers son réveil. OH BON DIEU ! on va être en retard !

Se levant en furie, elle se débarrassa de ses affaires avant de faire un passage express par la salle de bain, dont elle revint toute habillée. Attrapant le chat au passage, elle sortit de sa chambre tout aussi vite et fila au réfectoire pour se stopper, dans un grand dérapage pas vraiment contrôlé, contre le mur sous les regards stupéfaits de ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

- MRAOUUUUUUU ! ragea Cross qui s'était retrouvé aplati sur son ventre.

Sautant de son étreinte, il se secoua avant de la regarder. Les cheveux emmêlés, la trace de l'oreiller sur le visage, sa blouse mise en vrac, les chaussures détachées et le chemisier à moitié ouvert. Une véritable œuvre d'art. Explosant de rire, il se roula sur le sol en miaulant.

Jerry après s'être remit du choc de voir un coup de vent lui passer devant, glissa son regard sur Abby puis sur le chat qui les quatre pattes en l'air, miaulait tout ce qu'il pouvait comme s'il riait. Décidément ce chat était formidable.

- Hum …, grommela Abby en se reprenant un peu tout en attachant son chemisier. Jerry, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un croissant s'il te plait.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose avec ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant un croissant.

- Gnan, merfi, mais jfe fveux bien fun pain auf focolat aufi, lui répondit-elle en attachant ses lacets le croissant dans la bouche. Etf de quoif nourrir fle fchat.

- Dis moi mon minet, tu veux quoi toi ?

Cross se demanda un instant, s'il ne devait le scalper lui aussi. Ce cuisto avait le don de lui trouver des surnoms affreux et tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Se remettant sur ses pattes, il tapa de sa patte avant droite sur le sol faisant ainsi comprendre à Abigail ce qu'il souhaitait.

- Il dit qu'il veut du whisky et du bacon grillé, traduit-elle après avoir avalé sa bouchée de croissant. Du whisky ? le matin ? mais vous êtes un alcoolique très cher !

Ah ça, il s'en était jamais caché … loin s'en fallait. Jerry les regardait un peu perdu par l'échange qu'ils avaient tous les deux. Décidément, c'était bizarre et en plus le chat faisait les yeux doux à la jeune femme qui ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il agissait comme Cross par instant c'était déroutant. Posant la commande du chat sur le comptoir, il les regarda partir en direction de l'étage scientifique, elle portant le plateau tout en parlant au chat, et le chat lançant des regards terribles aux hommes qu'ils croisaient et qui avaient le malheur de glisser un regard appréciateur sur elle.

Poussant la porte de la section scientifique, Abigail laissa Cross rentrer fièrement avant de poser le plateau qu'elle tenait sur sa table de travail où le chat sauta.

- Bon appétit Maréchal, lui sourit-elle avant de le gratouiller puis de s'éloigner vers Reever.

Laissant le chat à ses occupations, Abigail passa la matinée à parler des données qu'ils décryptaient tous ensembles, avec le groupe.

- Au fait tu as avancé sur ta recherche ? lui demanda Wheeman.

- Oui … je suis passée à l'ingrédient secret n° 46. Et Komui ? où en est-il avec sa formule ?

- Il dit qu'il ne se rappelle plus de ce qu'il manque.

- Je vois, grogna Abby en se levant pour se diriger vers l'antre de l'intendant. KOMUI DEBOUT ! MONTREZ MOI CETTE FORMULE !

Sursautant sur son canapé où il dormait tranquillement, l'intendant courut en direction de son bureau pour attraper son papier et lui tendre. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire frapper, les griffures de Cross était assez gênantes déjà. Que dirait Lenalee lorsqu'elle rentrerait de mission ? son frère était défiguré, il y avait de quoi pleurer.

- Il vous en reste ? demanda-t-elle après avoir lu les multiples lignes de la petite feuille.

- Oui ! dans mon laboratoire secret !

- Alors allez le chercher ! ET SANS TOMBER NI PROVOQUER DE CATASTROPHE !

Sortant de la salle sous les regards méfiants des scientifiques présents, il fila en direction de son énième laboratoire soi-disant secret, pas si secret que ça puisque Reever arrivait toujours à lui retirer des mains ses fioles dès qu'il les finissait.

- Tu veux provoquer une catastrophe planétaire ? demanda Johny en se tenant aux côtés d'Abigail.

- Non … mais je me demande bien comment il pouvait espérer créer un somnifère en utilisant du Brome et du Magnésium. Ça m'étonne même que le QG n'est pas sauté.

- KOAAAAAA ? hurla la section. INTENDANT !

- On devrait arriver à créer un antidote Maréchal, c'est une bonne nouvelle non ? lui demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui qui s'était glissé entre ses jambes et se frottait contre elle.

- Maoo.

- ME REVOILA ! cria Komui en rentrant une fiole levée bien haut avant de déraper sur une feuille. AAAAH

- NON ! hurlèrent les autres en s'arrachant les cheveux.

Lorsque le Grand intendant toucha le sol de son derrière, les yeux fermés en priant tous les saints pour ne pas avoir brisé la fiole au risque de se faire tuer, sachant que c'était la dernière, il ouvrit doucement les yeux regardant le plafond, devenu au combien intéressant pour le coup. Le silence régnait.

Cross regardait comme les scientifiques autour de lui, les yeux grands ouverts en retenant leurs souffles, ce qui se tenait devant eux. Si tous avaient tenté un mouvement pour empêcher la chute d'avoir lieu et récupérer la fiole maudite, aucun n'avait été plus rapide que celle qui se tenait en équilibre précaire sur une table.

La respiration rapide, une main retenant sa jupe, les genoux resserrés l'un contre l'autre, enserrant la fiole où un liquide carmin bougeait doucement, Abigail se tenait en équilibre sur un bras tremblant tout en empêchant sa jupe de tomber. Komui releva la tête doucement, histoire de voir si rien ne s'était produit et se retrouva face à une vision qu'il aurait bien voulu ne pas avoir. La culotte d'Abby lui faisait face alors que ses cheveux coulaient sur la table.

- KOMUI BON SANG ! BOUGE TOAAAAAAHHHHHH ! hurla-t-elle avant de basculer lentement en arrière.

- VITE AIDEZ LA ! ordonna Reever en courant vers eux.

Une fois la fiole récupérée et Abigail remise à l'endroit, la tension se relâcha, du moins jusqu'à ce que Komui hurle.

- MARECHAL NON ! AIE ! OUILLE ! EH !

Se tournant tous vers lui, ils découvrirent Cross qui se faisait les griffes sur sa jambe de pantalons en souriant. Attrapant la fiole des mains de Johny, Abigail l'ouvrit sous les regards méfiants des autres avant de la sentir.

- Il y a du potassium dedans. Du fluor, rien qu'à voir la couleur que ça a et une touche d'Argon. Intendant, votre but était-il de réellement faire un somnifère ou de créer une bombe ?

Sentant des ondes négatives se diriger vers lui, Komui se dégagea la gorge avant de sortir en courant de la salle. Ils voulaient tous sa mort, enfin au moins il savait ce que les souris avaient mangé, le fluor et l'argon … ne restait qu'à trouver de quoi annuler les effets de sa potion maintenant, et rapidement s'il ne voulait pas finir en lambeau sous les griffes de Cross.


	7. Chapter 7

_**NEKO-CHAN**_

Depuis quelques jours déjà, Komui n'était pas réapparu dans son bureau plus que nécessaire, s'enfermant des heures durant dans son laboratoire prétendu secret. Cross passait ses journées et ses nuits dans les bras d'Abigail qui trouvait toujours un moyen de lui parler ou de le caresser. Pelotonner sur ses jambes dans la salle des scientifiques, prenant son bain avec elle, se camouflant immédiatement après sous l'armoire pour ne pas se faire coiffer, dormant contre sa poitrine la nuit. Bref, il avait trouvé le moyen de se consoler de son apparence pour l'instant.

D'ailleurs la gamine avait toujours le don de le surprendre. Alors qu'il pensait avoir compris son mode de fonctionnement, ou ses réactions, elle faisait tout à fait autre chose. Intéressante, voilà ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Du moins elle éveillait sa curiosité.

En ce moment, bien roulé en boule sur la peau nue de ses jambes, il tentait de s'endormir, lorsqu'une énorme explosion secoua le bâtiment entier.

- L'intendant, soupirèrent les scientifiques en se rasseyant correctement sur leurs chaises, d'où ils étaient tombés.

- Tss, souffla Abigail. Dites moi Maréchal, j'espère que vous n'attendez pas trop rapidement votre antidote, parce que sinon, il vaudrait mieux que je le fasse moi.

- NON ! hurlèrent les autres. Komui nous suffit avec ses explosions.

Soulevant un sourcil en les regardant d'un air méprisant, elle secoua la tête, avant d'attraper Cross dans ses bras et sortir de la pièce tranquillement. Seulement si Cross s'attendait à la voir prendre la direction de sa chambre, il fut surpris de se retrouver entrainé dans la direction opposée.

Lorsqu'elle se stoppa devant une lourde porte blindée, Abigail le posa au sol avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

- Maréchal, je ne peux pas vous faire rentrer ici, c'est trop dangereux, donc je compte sur vous pour vous occuper pendant que je serais là-dedans. Vous saurez où me trouver si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. D'accord ?

Cross secoua la tête en signe d'assentiment, il avait entendu dans le couloir ce matin, que son idiot d'apprenti était rentré de mission avec le rouquin. Il irait l'embêter un peu, c'est comme ça que s'entretenait les relations non ?

- Il vous suffira d'appuyer sur ce bouton, pour m'appeler. Allez, je vous laisse. Bonne promenade Maréchal. Et faites attention à ne pas vous faire marcher dessus.

Rentrant dans la pièce sans un regard en arrière, elle laissa Cross dans le couloir, avant que celui-ci ne se décide à partir vadrouiller. Se rendant dans le grand salon, il trouva Miranda occupée à réconforter Krory, malgré sa propre tendance à la déprime. Bien que ça allait toujours mieux lorsqu'elle allait voir Reever. Ne voulant pas lui-même plonger dans une déprime dût à la déprime des deux autres, il sortit et passa dans le réfectoire, où un énorme tas d'assiette le renseigna sur la personne qui se trouvait derrière. Sautant avec souplesse sur la table, il se faufila agilement entre les plats divers et variés jusqu'à se trouver face à une tignasse aussi blanche que la sienne était rouge.

- Maoou

- Oh ! sursauta le Maudit. Bonjour shisho. Toujours en chat ? Komui n'a rien trouvé ?

- Mrowwww …

- Ah ok.

Cross hallucinait, ce gamin le comprenait même s'il ne faisait que miauler. Une main se posa lourdement sur sa tête, le forçant à souffler méchamment en tournant le visage vers le propriétaire de cette étrangère relativement importune. Un trouveur assez carré et relativement moche selon lui, qui ne supportait que la présence des femmes à ses côtés, le caressait en souriant.

- Alors le matou, t'es pas avec ta jolie maitresse ?

Pas la peine de lui rappeler qu'elle était jolie, il le savait puisqu'il passait ses jours et ses nuits collés à elle. Crachant en sortant les griffes, il s'acharna sur la main alors que le trouveur rageait. Allen le prit entre ses mains avant de regarder l'homme.

- Excusez le, il n'a pas mangé et il n'apprécie pas vraiment qu'on le touche.

- Saleté de chat ! siffla le trouveur

- MRAOOOOOOWW ! ragea Cross

- Shisho arrêtez. Ça ne servirait à rien. D'ailleurs il a raison vous devriez être avec Abigail non ?

- Maooo

- Ah … et vous savez ce qu'elle fait ?

- Moo

- Pas de chance. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Alors que Cross allait lui répondre, une nouvelle explosion secoua la congrégation, envoyant des spaghettis de l'un des plats sur le chat que tenait Allen. Au moins ce soir son bain lui servirait à quelque chose

Décidemment Komui a le don d'explosion

- NON DE NON ! KOMUI ! hurla une voix dans le couloir. ESPECE DE DANGER PUBLIC ! JERRY DE LA FICELLE S'IL TE PLAIT !

Rentrant dans le réfectoire, énervée, Abby apparu en pantalon et blouse, une lourde natte lui coulant dans le dos, des lunettes de protection sur les yeux et des gants aux mains. Balançant ses gants et ses lunettes sur la première table, elle attrapa la ficelle que lui tendait le cuisinier avant de ressortir tout aussi vite.

- KOMUI ! VIENS ICI !

- Je crois qu'il va souffrir, souffla Allen en rigolant.

Quelques cris, bruits bizarres plus tard, Abigail revint tirant derrière elle un paquet de nœud, d'où dépassait la tête de Komui.

- Mon cher Marian, si vous voulez vous amuser avec une pelote de laine je vous le laisse, déclara-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Jerry. Je pourrais avoir un café s'il te plait ?

- A ce point ?

- J'ai bien peur de devoir passer une bonne partie de la nuit debout. Cet idiot m'oblige à tout recommencer ma composition. Sa dernière secousse sismique m'a fait faire une erreur de dosage qui aurait put tous nous tuer. IMBECILE FINI ! TÊTE DE QUINE !

Komui tenta de sortir du réfectoire en imitant la chenille. Le derrière, la tête, le derrière, la tête et ainsi de suite. C'était sans compter sur le Maréchal qui comptait bien s'amuser avec ce charmant jouet.

Sautant sur le comptoir devant Abigail qui attendait son café en récupérant ses affaires, il se hissa sur ses pattes arrière, prenant appui sur la poitrine de la jeune femme pour ses pattes avant et planta son regard dans le sien.

- C'est bon j'ai compris l'idée, pas besoin de me remercier, souffla-t-elle en lui grattant le menton doucement.

Lui léchant le bout du nez, il la remercia tout de même, trop content de pouvoir à nouveau goûter à cette peau laiteuse, sans se faire traiter de pervers fini et assoiffé de sexe … ce qu'il était quand même au final.

- Et voilà le café.

- Merci Jerry. Marian je vous laisse, et n'oubliez pas, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit je vous ai montré où j'étais, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille avant de déposer ses lèvres sur le sommet de son crâne et s'éloigner rapidement.

- Mawooooo.

Allen grogna, son maitre était vraiment un profiteur. S'il avait put vous le décrire, il vous aurait dit qu'il était la moule ou l'huitre qui s'accrochait au rocher. Bref, une sangsue qui vous usait jusqu'à la moelle. Personne n'aurait dit cela, en voyant le chat s'amuser ainsi avec Komui qui s'excusait à n'en plus pouvoir sous les fous rires des exorcistes et trouveurs présents.

- Alors Allen, on est rêveur ? soupira une voix à son oreille qui le poussa à sursauter.

- LAVI ! mais ça va pas de me faire peur comme ça ? tu voulais me tuer ?

- Qui sais … j'aurais eut le droit de te faire du bouche à bouche pour te réanimer ?

- NANNI ? rougit le plus jeune.

- Rougit pas, t'es encore plus à croquer comme ça !

Cross dont, les facultés auditives étaient plus poussées en étant félin qu'humain, n'avait eut aucun mal à capter la conversation au milieu des éclats de rire. Bougeant l'oreille d'un air intéressé, il détourna le regard sur son abruti d'élève et son ami pour les voir assis à la table l'un à côté de l'autre. Oh … cela lui promettait des soirées à bien s'amuser …

- Bordel il est vraiment pas doué pour tout faire exploser, ragea Abigail qui recommençait ses dosages. Bon du mercure …

Regardant sa tasse de café, vidée depuis plus de deux heures elle grogna.

- J'ai la dalle en plus, pleura-t-elle avant d'entendre une clochette sonner.

Posant ses affaires sur la table, elle ouvrit la porte doucement et se trouva face à Cross accompagné de Reever et Allen.

- Oui ? il y a un problème ?

- Bah … Jerry dit qu'il va bientôt fermer et on allait manger. Cross a dit à Allen que tu n'avais pas encore soupé, tu viens avec nous ?

- Mais il est quelle heure ?

- Bientôt minuit.

- QUOI ? mais … mais … oh bon sang, jamais j'aurais le temps de finir ça si Komui s'amuse à tout faire exploser tout le temps.

- Ça ? releva Allen alors que Cross sautait dans les bras de la scientifique en ronronnant.

Se détournant, elle laissa visible pour les deux autres, son laboratoire. Des centaines de tubes à essais, où somnolaient des liquides transparents, bleus, roses, oranges, des morceaux de pierre, de métal, des fumées blanchâtres ou non. Des centaines et des centaines d'instruments de chimie s'entassaient dans cette pièce blanche.

- Ça … ça … ça va pas exploser hein ? s'alarma Allen en reculant.

- Bien sûr que non, j'ai dut tout recommencer depuis le départ, mais ça n'a jamais exploser. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas Komui. Dire que j'ai dut tout laver …

- C'est pas franchement rassurant, continua Reever. C'est pour quoi faire exactement ?

- L'antidote. Bon allez j'ai faim, on y va ?

- Oui, se reprit Allen en sautillant de joie à l'idée du repas qui l'attendait.

Reever déglutit lorsqu'elle referma la porte et glissant un dernier regard à la pièce, il se dit qu'il fallait tout faire pour que Komui ignore l'existence de cette pièce, absolument tout, bien que celle-ci se trouvait dans un couloir désert et absolument loin de tout, jamais sans Cross il n'aurait eut l'idée de la chercher ici d'ailleurs.

- Bon alors on y va, rit le chef de la section scientifique en chassant sa peur d'une nouvelle explosion.

- Chef Reever, est-ce qu'on a des souris de laboratoire ici ?

- Non mais t'as un chat pour les chasser non ? répondit-il lointain avant de se reprendre. OH DESOLE MARECHAL !

- C'est rien Maréchal, tout le monde vous prend pour un chat, alors cessez de vous mettre en colère pour si peu. D'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense, ce soir en sortant de votre bain, vous n'aurez pas le choix. Je devrais vous brosser, vos poils sont emmêlés.

- Parce qu'il prend des bains ? demanda Reever pendant qu'Allen secouait la tête

- Bien entendu. Mais comme il ne peut pas se laver seul, c'est moi qui l'aide. Regardez, il sent tout bon la vanille.

Tendant Marian sous le nez de l'Australien, elle lui sourit, alors que Cross le défiait de le sentir. Pas question de se faire renifler par un mec. Pouah, quelle horreur non merci. Glissant un regard presque implorant à la brunette, il se vit recaler contre sa poitrine. Ah oui, décidément, il aimait bien être chat dans ces coups de temps là.

- Hum, Abigail excusez moi mais … ses bains, les prend-t-il seul ? murmura Allen qui se doutait de la réponse.

- Non, avec moi pourquoi ? répondit-elle innocemment.

Wheeman piqua un fard monumental, s'étouffant l'obligeant à se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber au sol, alors qu'Allen semblait dépité, un sourire mitigé et glissant un regard en coin et surtout au loin.

- Ben tiens, ça m'aurait étonné ça, souffla-t-il au silence.

- Bah quoi ?

- Shisho … vous êtes irrécupérable. Dites moi Abigail, puisque nous sommes tous les deux, pourquoi ne pas en profitez pour faire une partie de carte ? vous vouliez bien jouer avec moi non ?

- Pendant le repas alors. Chef Reever ? vous venez ? appela-t-elle en rentrant dans le réfectoire avec Allen.

Wheeman se redressa. Décidément, le Maréchal était vraiment le pire débauché et le pire pervers qu'il existait sur cette Terre. Dire qu'il profitait de l'ignorance d'Abby à son sujet pour jouer comme ça. Il avait envie d'en pleurer et espéra que Komui fabrique rapidement l'antidote pour libérer sa jeune collègue du vicieux de service.


End file.
